Love is weird
by sakura124
Summary: Mikan and her lil' brother Youichi are a famous pair but what are they famous for?Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Mikan and her lil' brother Youichi are a famous pair but what are they famous for?

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Somewhere in the world**

"That was easy.I thought we could at least have some fun" said a grey haired boy."Why the hell did you even bring me here in the first place?" said a calm but annoyed girl."Neesan, I told you already.I WAS SO DAMN BORED!!!Besides, it's not as if you have something better to do anyways" the boy said while smirking."Whatever"

**In Alice Academy**

Class 1B is as noisy as ever.This is to be expected from the most dangerous class in the academy.Suddenly, the door flew open only to reveal a blond teacher."Hello my fellow students!"_I'm so gonna burn that gay teacher_"Ok, settle down class.I have great news"."Tomorrow, we will have a new student arriving!" said a mind-reader.After they heard that, the students began whispering.Then, one of the student namely Natsume Hyuuga said "Like I give a damn care about it""Oh, come on Natsume-kun!She really is gonna be happy if you all could welcome her!""Great...another damn bitch" said Ruka Nogi who is Natsume's best friend.

"Why is she coming tomorrow?Why can't she just come today?" asked the head of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub."That's because she requested to come tomorrow" said the smiling teacher."And the academy actually agreed?" asked Mochu, one of Natsume's underlings."As weird as it is, yes.The academy agreed.Her brother is also coming with her tomorrow.So I hope you all will make her feel at home.And now I have to go.The substitute teacher will come in.Adieu""Wait!Don't leave me with these monsters!" beg the pitiful teacher but the perky teacher has dissappeared".

"Whats up Natsume?" Ruka ask."Betsuni" said Natsume."You're on, spill it""Tch.This damn academy actually lets a student come at their own will.I bet she's an ugly hag who has a lot of money" snarled Natsume."You're mad because of that?" Ruka asked in disbelief."That's not the thing that bugs me right you and I will give that girl a taste of what it's like living in this hell of a place" he said while also grin and said "Sure".Then, the people who overheard their little talk also wanted to participate. _You'll see girl.I'm gonna make your life a living hell!_

**At another place**

"...""What's wrong neesan?" asked the boy."It's nothing you should know about" she said uninterestedly."What the hell does that suppose to mean?" he said while glaring."Chill out would ya?.I'm kidding.I just zone out a bit.That's all".Then, the girl just pondered about the feeling she had just now._What was that feeling just now?Nevermind_ She just shrugged the thought away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update.I'm bz with school work right now.

Well, this is the second chapter.Enjoy!

* * *

The day has finally arrived for the new students to attend the academy.It is a bright and peaceful day.The birds are chirping.The trees are growing.Everything is normal.If everything is normal, we wouldn't call it Alice Academy now, would we? 

The students in class 1B are playing around as usual.Then, Mr. Narumi entered the class.

"Good morning my ever so active students" only some bothered to greet back.

"I'm sure you're all ready to meet the new student!" the teacher smiled.

"Not really" Mr. Narumi sweatdropped."You can come in now"

No one entered the class."Mikan-chan, you can come in now".Then, a very stunning female walk into the class.She is a real beauty.She has brownish shoulder length hair which is tied in ponytail.Every boy was awed by her beauty except for Natsume and Ruka.

"Who the hell said you can call me that?" she looked annoyed.

"Oh, come on!I want to call you that!Pretty please with the cherries on top" he beg with puppy dog's eyes.

"You look twice as ugly when you do that" she look in disgusted.Mr. Narumi cried(anime style).

"Mr. Narumi, who is she?" asked a boy."Oh, she is Mikan Sakura!"

Everyone sweatdropped _weird teacher_"Oh no. I think I'm gonna be late for the meeting.Ok Mikan-chan.Your partner is Natsume-kun and your gonna be sitting next to him" he pointed at a seat at the back of the class.

"Well, this is a free period everyone.So, I hope you can get to know each other.Ja ne!"

"Stupid gay teacher" Mikan muttered under her breath.

Then, she started to walk to the back of the class.Kitsuneme, a flying alice user, flew to her."What's your alice?"

Mikan just ignored the boy and proceed to her desk."Stupid academy.He is so gonna get it when I see him.Why the hell did he bring me here for?Urgh!You stupid mind-reader, STOP reading my mind if you still want to live" Kokoroyomi, the mind reader, who is currently reading Mikan's mind out loud instantly stop when he saw her glaring at him"h-hai" he said nervously.

Then, Mochu step in front of her."Hei, if you wanna have a peaceful life here, you better follow the rules" he said coldly.

"Like I care" she continued walking."I'm not finish talking yet, newbie!" he shouted at her.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor or to the mental hospital" she replied calmly.

"NANI???" He wanted to hit her but he stop when Sumire's voice interrupted.

"Stop it, Mochu.You should watch what you're saying girl or you might find yourself in trouble" she said smugly.

"Whatever, Permy" she walk pass them.A vein popped on Sumire's forehead.

Before Sumire could retort back, a voice was heard and the class stayed silent.

_Who is that?_Mikan look at her surrounding to find the source.Her eyes landed on a certain raven-haired lad with ruby eyes.

"Hei, Baka" said a calm but icy voice."There are a few tests you gotta pass in this academy"

Mikan just eyed him."And your point is?"Mikan and Natsume are having a glaring contest.

Mikan turned away first because a pink-haired girl and a blue-haired girl are calling for her."Mikan-chan, can we be friends?"

"You sure about that?" she ask.

"Yup!" both of them happily answered.

"Ok then.My name's Mikan Sakura" she said while smiling at them.

"My name's Anna" the pink-haired girl introduced herself "and I'm Nonoko" said the other girl.

"My name's Hotaru Imai" said the ice princess of the academy.

The whole class couldn't believe what they are seeing.THE Hotaru Imai is associating with someone.That is very weird when it comes to Hotaru Imai.

"Oi" said a cold voice.

"Hm?" Mikan said that while looking at a blonde boy.

"Listen here.Just because you're new doesn't make you any special" he glared at her.

Mikan glared back at him."I didn't ask for any special treatment you moron"

That was the last Ruka and especially Natsume could hear from her."Girl.Let's play a game shall we?If you can steal the academy's treasure, then you win.If you can't then you lose. You must get it within two days time.Got it?" Ruka said while looking at her straight in the eye.

"What do I get when I win?" she ask casually.

"Huh!As if you're gonna actually win!If you win, I'll kiss a frog right in front of everyone!!!" she raised her fist in the air.

"You gave you're word.How 'bout you two?" she look at the two famous boys.

"We'll give you 500 rabbits and be your slave for a week.That's if you can actually win which is probably never gonna happen" they smirked.

"To make it more fun, all of you can interfere in it but the adults must not know.Deal?" she said.

"Deal" the whole class said it together.

"What's the academy's treasure anyways?You must know about it" she look at them as if demanding an answer.

"Ya, we know about it.It's a diamond kept in the high school division.We don't know the exact place but it's somewhere around that place.Since we're 15 years old meaning only freshman in the middle school division, we can't enter there.That you gotta figure it out for yourself" they grinned.

_Sounds tricky_ "Can I bring someone along?Just one person" she ask.

"Sure as if that'll make a difference" Ruka said.

"Ok, the game begins now right?" ask Hotaru.

"Yup" the whole class said.

**Three words:HELL.BREAKS.LOOSE**

* * *

I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC. 

I forgot to state about a few things which are:

>Mikan and the gang are 15 years old

>Youichi is 12 years old

>the pairings are : nxm rxh yuuxn kxa

that's all i guess! if you enjoy the story, REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hihi! Well, here's the third chapter. For all of you who have been reviewing my story, thnx and I'm really sorry for the late update! I'm too lazy to do it. I'll try to update sooner. Oh yeah, one more thing. I forgot to say that Mikan and Youichi are 3 stars.

* * *

That night, Mikan and Youichi are in Mikan's room. Mikan is sitting on her bed while Youichi is watching the television on the couch. Mikan had told Youichi everything that happened in her classroom.

" Are you serious about stealing the diamond? You do know that we're in a place where powers are used. It's not the same as the outside world, Neesan" he said in a monotone voice.

" So? They challenged me. You know that I won't back down from a challenge" she said.

" The one that told you the information about the diamond. His name's Natsume Hyuuga, right?" his eyes still not leaving the television.

" Yeah. I researched about him a bit and I found out that he's one of the students that works for the academy. His nickname is kuroneko. His alice is fire and he's also well-known in the underground world" she said.

" Just like us only in different aspects" they both smirked.

" You got that right. So, are you in or are you out?" she ask.

Youichi stood up and walk towards Mikan. " Sure. I don't have anything to do anyways. So, we'll start tomorrow then"

" Okey. Meet me at the northen forest at at nine. Watch your back and don't get caught" she said while looking at him.

" You talk to me as if I'm new to this kind of stuff" he smirked.

" Hai, hai. Now go to sleep. I'm tired and I don't have anymore energy to argue with you" she said in between yawns.

He smirked " Oyasumi" Youichi proceeded towards his own room.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter three. I'll try to update sooner. Well, uh..uh... review?

PS: Please don't kill me


End file.
